Angel's Don't Sleep
by BlueRav3n
Summary: Castiel unknowingly insults a group of Tinks, which in return gets him a spell that leaves him with nasty side effects. The common cold. And sneezing. Will be mainly pointless fluff :3 No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Get off my face-Ow!" Dean yelled, as a fairy kicked him angrily in the nose. As soon as the three hunters entered (broken into) the "Valley Cream" warehouse, they were surrounded by dozens of fairies which resembled softly glowing orbs. As soon as the innocent question of whether the fairies were nude or not left Castiel's mouth, the fairies had lost it. The room was now swarming madly with enraged pint-sized fairies , their angry high pitched shrills filling the air.

"Why are they so angr-oof!" Sam shouted over the screeches, as a group of fairies went flying into his stomach. He fell clumsily onto his back, shielding his face from the dive-bombing fairies. Castiel grunted as a group of them delivered a surprisingly hard blow to his back, slamming him into a wall. He whipped around, immediately summoning his strength into his palms, a blast of energy shooting out. He hit multiple targets, three large groups of fairies vanishing in a puff of sparkly smoke. Moments later a small golden orb of energy shot towards him, hitting him squarely in the chest. It vanished into him, a strange coldness washing over his chest before quickly disappearing. He collided roughly into the wall, but quickly regained his composure.

"These are the fairies?" Castiel shouted, barely audible above the noise.

"They're Tinks! From a different dimension!" Sam shouted back, just barely dodging another round of hits from a new group of fairies.

"The salt! Toss it on the ground!" Dean exclaimed, swatting at a swarm of fairies who were constantly shoving him around the room. Within seconds five containers full of salt hit the ground, exploding as little grains were flung everywhere. All the fairies froze immediately, the room suddenly becoming deadly quietly. They all dived towards the floor, muttering to themselves as they desperately started counting each grain.

"These Tinks, they got a weird obsession with counting things." Dean said, as they watched the fairies zoom around, multiple neat piles already starting to form.

Dean reached into his bag, emptying another huge container, ruining the neat piles of already counted salt. The distraught fairies seemed to have snapped, wailing loudly at the sight of the mess. Within seconds they started retreating, all of them vanishing one after the other in a stream of sparkling light.

"Well they should have poofed back to whatever dimension they sparkled out of." Dean huffed with a satisfied grin.

"I know they love cream, but I didn't think -"

"-achoo!"

Sam cocked up his eyebrow, glancing at the sniffling angel.

"Go on." Castiel murmured apologetically with a gesture, rubbing his nose.

"Okay, so why would-"

Castiel sneezed again, slightly startled. He scrunched his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Cas , you alright?" Sam asked, with a slight grin.

"What is... my nose doing?" Castiel asked somewhat distressed.

"It's called sneezing Cas. " Sam replied, failing to mask his amusement.

"I don't like it." Cas mumbled, scrunching his nose up.

000

The impala roared, as it zoomed down the road towards the bunker. Castiel stared out the window, feeling a sudden chill seeping into his bones. He shivered slightly, tugging his trench coat tighter around himself.

"So the only reason why they came here... was for cream? You think they would have figured out how to make that in their own dimension." Sam said randomly, looking out the window.

"I don't know. They do whatever they damn please." Dean said, sparing Sam a half hearted glance.

"Hey Cas, what do you think the fairies' dimension is like?" Sam asked, a smile evident in his voice. A few seconds dragged by in silence, as they waited for his reply.

"Cas?" Sam called, glancing back at the angel. It took a few seconds for Castiel to register that Sam was staring straight at him.

"Oh uhh...-" Castiel stopped abruptly, a loud sneeze racking his body.

"You allergic to anything Cas?" Dean asked, eyeing Cas through his review mirror.

"I don't believe so." Castiel replied half interested, frowning as he felt another wave of coldness spiral down his spine. By the time the Impala was parked safely within the bunker, Castiel's teeth were chattering uncontrollably. He slowly got out of the car, quietly following the boys out of the garage. To his surprise he was breathing heavily by the time they reached the library. He suddenly felt extremely light headed, causing him to stumble and grip onto the table for support.

"Hey hey Cas. You doing okay?" Sam asked, resting his hand softly on his shoulder. Castiel dismissed him with a weak wave of his hand.

"I'm okay. I-" Castiel sneezed loudly, which was quickly followed by two more sneezes.

"Cas, you don't look so good." Dean noted with concern, walking over to his friend. Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but a sneeze came out instead.

"Maybe it's... Cas, you're freezing! " Dean interjected, clutching onto the angel's wrist. Cas was trying to squirm away from Dean's stern grip, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Cas, I think you're sick." Dean stated, concern creeping into his eyes.

"I don't g-get _sick."_ Castiel mumbled, attempting to stop his teeth from chattering. He tried again to tug himself out of Dean's grasp, but he wouldn't bug.

"Cas, did anything happen to you back at the warehouse?" Sam asked. Castiel took a few moments to collect his scattered thoughts, shifting through them tiredly.

"Oh right... uh... some weird golden ball of energy hit me in the chest. It felt...kind of cold, didn't think much about it." Castiel drawled, his eyes were starting to feel strangely heavy. He sneezed again, which was followed closely by a rough cough.

"Whatever that was must have gotten through your angel defense. I mean, fairy magic is a whole new ball park." Sam murmured. Whatever connection fairies and baseball shared Castiel didn't know, but at the moment he didn't have enough energy to care.

"You should get some sleep." Dean suggested gently.

"I don't sleep."

"Well, you do now."

"I'm not tired." Cas mumbled, still shivering. Seconds later a loud yawn escaped his mouth.

"Alright stay put. We're gonna get some stuff." Dean said, as him and Sam disappeared into the bunkers hallways. The boys returned a few minutes later, Dean holding a few spare blankets and Sam holding a stack of fairy lore books. Castiel's head was slumped on the table, the slow rise of his chest indicating he was fast asleep.

"Cas, you shouldn't sleep here." Sam murmured, gently shaking him.

"I don't sleep." Castiel mumbled back, but his voice was noticeably weaker. Sam and Dean exchanged a few concerned glances.

"Alright, c'mon there's a nice bed for you." Dean coaxed, Sam and him gently supporting Castiel as he slowly stumbled across the room. Castiel wasn't sure how he made it into the room, but he was half aware of flopping onto a mattress, and being covered by a layer of soft blankets.

"Sleep tight." Sam murmured , as he and Dean quietly left the room, turning off the lights. A grin tugged at Dean's lips as he heard a faint voice mumble back a reply.

"I don't sleep."

 **Thoughts? Next chapter up soon :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas, buddy...you should get out of bed now." Sam coaxed, him and Dean standing a few feet away from the angel's curled form.

"mmm...why." Castiel mumbled back, his tousled hair covering the side of his face that wasn't buried into his pillow.

"It's been two days."

"well ... been awake for the past... millions of years, so..." Castiel muttered back, a few coughs shaking his frame. Sam's face fell, as he noticed his coughs were sounding worse.

"Alright Cas, you aren't going to get any better by hibernating for the next century." Dean said gently, tugging the covers off of the angel. Castiel shivered slightly, slowing turning over onto his back.

"Don't feel good." Castiel mumbled, coughing loudly. Large dark circles hung heavily under his eyes, sickly contrasting against his pale skin. Dean felt his heart give a little, as more concern starting to swell up inside of him.

"Hey c'mon, off the bed." Dean said, failing to mask the worry in his voice.

Castiel slowly rolled towards the edge of the bed, getting ready to stand up. But instead he slipped right off the edge, slumping awkwardly to the ground bringing the mass of blankets down on top of him. In an instance both hunters were hovering over him.

"...I am off the bed."

"Alright, up we go." Dean murmured, as he tugged the blankets off of the protesting angel, easing him into a sitting position. Castiel leaned his head against the bed, a few moments passing before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Did you find out what's wrong with me?" Castiel asked quietly.

"About that..." Sam started, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. Dean and Sam exchanged a few glances, in what seemed to be a mental rock paper scissors match. After a few more moments Sam cleared his throat.

"According to this-" Sam patted the thick "Breaking Spells: When Fairies Turn Foul " book.

"-uhm, that spell had uh, of course only _short_ term _effects_ , but apparently when used on angels, it uh- "

"-Your grace is gone." Dean said, mentally cringing as it came out more blunt than he intended.

"Temporarily." Sam quickly added, giving Dean a what-the-hell- glare.

Castiel sat still, sneezing a few times, the expression on his face somewhat blank.

"Yeah, I know." He murmured quietly, resting his head onto his knees looking more miserable than before.

Both hunters immediately felt somewhat stupid, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. He must have woken up in the middle of the night... alone, with the sudden realization that he was once again stripped from his immortality and left powerless with vulnerabilities. Of course he would have known... how couldn't he? Sam started to form the words of something comforting to say but Castiel quickly broke the silence.

"Alrighty then... good night." Castiel said yawning, curling up into a ball and rolling underneath the bed.

"Hey hey no. You can't rely on your body to heal itself, you're going to have to do it the human way." Dean said, gently dragging Castiel by the ankle from underneath the bed.

"Nooo..m'tired..." Castiel mumbled with a pout.

"Well two nights ago you said you didn't sleep."

"Letmegoo."Castiel mumbled under his breath, attempting to free his ankle of Dean's grip.

" It's not too bad, I used to get sick all the time when I was little." Sam chimed with a comforting tone. Castiel remained curled on the ground with no intentions of getting up. He teeth started to chatter as a wave of coldness shot through him.

"Here I'll get you one of my sweaters." Sam offered, leaving the room. A few minutes later Castiel was bundled up in two of Sam's already oversized sweaters, which was about twice his size. The sleeves dangled uselessly below his waist.

"If you don't get up I'm going to drag you." Dean threatened half heartedly. Castiel opened his mouth to object, but a violent fit of coughing came out instead.

"Okay buddy time to get up." Dean said worriedly, carefully lifting the angel up supporting most of his weight.

"You hungry?" Sam asked gently , as the three slowly walked out of the room.

"No."

"Awesome, let's get you something to eat."

000

"I don't trust it." Castiel muttered, squinting down at the bowl contents. He gently shook the bowl, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"It _jiggled_."

"They're spaghettiOs ." Dean said with a grin, adding "Sammy and I used to have them all the time when we were kids."

"..Dean, why does it _jiggle_?" Castiel groaned, his voice matching his disgusted features.

"Ewww, Dean those are gross." Sam said , looking over his shoulder as he rummaged through the cupboards for more food. Dean looking somewhat offended dramatically placed his hand over his chest.

"Dude don't insult the spaghettiOs. They got us through some tough times."

"I'm not hungry. " Castiel huffed, pitifully sinking deeper into his chair.

"Yes, you are. Now, how about this." Dean said, placing a steaming bowl of Kraft macaroni and cheese in front of him.

"Why is it so...yellow... and squishy." Castiel questioned with a cough, poking a noodle with his fork.

" Just give it a taste."

"I don't want to taste yellow."

"Cas, it... never mind."

After Castiel rejected three more cans of soup, due to the fact that he didn't trust whoever this Campbell person was, and that the thought of eating any letters of the alphabet freaked him out " _But Dean what if I eat an important one?'"_ the boys were running out of options.

"Cas you gotta eat something. It's either some vowels or good ol'spaghettiOs.'"

"Noo." Castiel mumbled, shrinking into his sweaters. The cozy sweater covered his knees , arms and head, the only thing visible was the soft tuffs of his hair.

"Is there anything you like?" Sam asked,

"I like...peanut butter and jelly." Castiel mumbled softly from inside the sweater.

"Alrighty, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches it is." Sam said with a grin.

"We just got the bread, I'll go get the rest." Dean said closing the cupboards, grabbing the keys from the table.

"...Dean?"

"Yea Cas?"

"Make sure you get jelly, not jam."

"..why?"

"Jam is...unsettling."

"Alright buddy." Dean murmured affectionately , ruffling Castiel's hair endearingly.

"Jelly it is."

 **Thoughts? (sorry for the late update! 0.0)**

 **Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter soon :3**


End file.
